


how to sleep

by voidborder



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aftercare, Come Eating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Service Top, They are very very in love, Trans Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidborder/pseuds/voidborder
Summary: Raihan helps his boyfriend clean up. He could not be more in love.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	how to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> purely self-indulgent writing from tonight, alternately titled "how many different times can I use the same two words to describe genitals". piers is afab. was too tired to proofread so it's a little wordy in some spots + if there are any glaring grammar or continuity issues let's pretend they aren't there ;)

Raihan comes far too early.

He can feel it wash over him, pleasure shot down with instant burning shame as he comes half-buried in Piers. Raihan murmurs a soft _sorry_ against Piers’ ear as he pulls out to sit back on his knees, using his cockhead to smear the last of his release across his lover’s folds and inner thighs. Piers makes a displeased sound and pushes himself up on his elbows.

“Sorry,” Raihan says again, to no acknowledgment. Piers’ eyes are locked to where Raihan’s rapidly softening cock is still resting against him. “I can still get you off.” 

“Fuckin’ mess,” Piers replies. He swipes two fingers against his sex, dripping with slick and come, then wipes them off again on his thigh. Raihan stares until Piers finally looks up and makes eye contact with an icy green gaze; disappointment is written across the furrow of his brow, and the causal scolding twists Raihan’s stomach into knots of shame and lingering arousal. He knows at least half of the glare is because it’s part of the play, but Raihan still genuinely feels bad. He usually focuses on Piers first.

“C’mon, then,” Piers says finally, tone cold. “Get me cleaned up.” 

“Want me to get a towel, then?” Raihan wants to be good for Piers. He wants Piers to be happy with him. As cocky and confident as he is everywhere else, the one thing he wants behind closed doors is Piers’ approval.

“With your mouth,” Piers corrects. He gives Raihan’s thigh a couple of light smacks. His tone is conversational and impatient, like he’s got a million other things he needs to be doing and certainly doesn’t have time for this. “Don’t keep me waiting.” 

Raihan keeps his gaze downcast and lowers himself between Piers’ thighs, pushing his arms underneath his partner’s hips. He obediently laps at the outside of Piers’ pretty cunt and feels a cold hand come to scratch and pet affectionately at his ear. Raihan can taste himself, bitter with the shame of coming before Piers could use him to get off properly. Licks salty skin sucked pink, noses through closely shaved hair. Bites inner thigh gently and gets his hair pulled for it. He finishes cleaning his come up from the surrounding skin and presses a light kiss to Piers’ folds like an apology. 

“Good boy,” Piers coos, like he’s talking to one of his unruly zigzagoons. Raihan can feel the flush of embarrassment and arousal gather behind his cheeks. He returns to his task, emboldened by the praise and the way Piers grips his hair like a lifeline. He knows Piers gets off on being in control, seeing him as little more than a toy, the same way that he gets off on being used, on being the best, Piers’ _favorite_. It’s a mutually beneficial exchange.

Raihan opts to suck on Piers’ clit next, swollen and red and wet. Piers’ thighs immediately tighten around his head, and Raihan can feel the way that he shudders. 

It’s easy to fall into the practiced motions of giving head; suck, lick, kiss, half-lidded eyes focused on greedily lapping up the mess of fluid that drips steadily from Piers’ sex. It tastes like the both of them, and Raihan buries his face in it, eyes flicking up toward where Piers is breathing heavily and swearing softly under his breath. Piers’ hips start to push back against Raihan’s mouth, wetting his cheeks and chin with slick. 

Piers is never very loud during sex. Raihan learns his pleasure not through moans, but rather gasps and huffs and tensing of lean muscle. He really is gorgeous. Raihan’s eyes trace the dark ink that stains Piers’ chest into a work of art. Piers himself is a work of art, all bone and lithe muscle and pale skin that looks like carved marble and ivory. 

Raihan is drawn out of his thoughts by a striking gasp from under him. Piers is petting his head again. 

“You’re so good for me. Such a handsome, obedient boy,” Piers murmurs, his voice low and rough. He likes to hold his breath while Raihan gets him off, chest tensing and stilling completely until he meets fresh air with ragged exhales. Raihan suckles his clit with gentle care and pulls apart the lips of his sex with his fingers to stroke teasingly at his entrance. The moment he tries to push one in, though, the hand gripping his locs and holding him in place tightens considerably and pulls him away.

“Not doing it for you?” Raihan winces against the pain. Piers frowns, shakes his head, and releases his death grip on Raihan’s head. 

“No fingers,” Piers orders, and Raihan complies with a smile.

Raihan feels the way that Piers’ thighs tighten and tense as he resumes eating him out with vigor just to listen to the way he breathes. Raihan is wet and warm and an overwhelming pressure of pleasure that shocks every nerve in Piers' body, and Piers is near breathless, unable to help the way he is practically grinding against Raihan's mouth. It's embarrassing, but Raihan doesn't seem to mind; he's smiling every time his mouth pulls away from Piers' sex. Piers' face gets warmer at the sight, and it feels so, _so_ good. 

When Piers comes, he comes against Raihan’s face, rubbing his cunt over nose and cheek to thoroughly claim Raihan and mark him as properly used. The soft whimper that comes out of Piers’ mouth is the most vulnerable he’s sounded all night, followed by the harsh rise and fall of his chest as he breathes through his orgasm. 

_He really is pretty like this_ , Raihan thinks, tongue laving at the dripping release while he watches his boyfriend come undone. 

Pressing one last kiss to Piers’ clit, Raihan shifts to unhook Piers’ legs from where they've been propped up on his shoulders. He licks his lips appreciatively. 

“You alright?” Piers asks, stretching out from his previous position and letting himself drop back onto the pillows. Gives Raihan a one-over from where he lays, just to make sure nothing’s glaringly wrong. Raihan looks properly owned, a necklace of marks bitten and sucked into his skin, face shiny with their come, soft cock still a mess of slick. 

“Better than,” Raihan replies. He lays on his side next to his boyfriend, catching Piers’ lips in a gentle kiss before Piers can protest; Raihan feels it, though, in the way Piers’ nose scrunches up and he laughs against Raihan’s lips. 

“You’re gross,” he says, pushing Raihan back an inch. The jabbing words are juxtaposed with a tone so affectionate that it blooms something warm and beautiful in Raihan’s chest. He’s grinning like an idiot.

“You love me,” Raihan counters, blowing a kiss. Piers cracks a smile and waves him off. 

“Yeah, right. We should prolly shower. Up with ya, you big attention whore.”

“I’m going, I’m going.” 

They move to the bathroom, and Piers turns on the shower while Raihan brushes his teeth. Warm shower, hair care, kisses, bed. Piers curls up against Raihan’s chest and Raihan holds him like there’s nowhere in the world he’d rather be than breathing with the man in his arms. 

Piers is at his most human when he’s in Raihan’s arms, stripped of spikes and dark makeup and the practiced ugliness that serves as a warning to everyone that comes near him. It’s a vulnerability that no one else gets to see, except for Marnie, but only by the merit of being family. Raihan would like to consider Piers that close. To be considered that close in return, to have love truly reflected back at him in a way that makes it worth the weight and the way that his heart feels like it’s at its fullest when Piers is around. 

A zigzagoon pushes the door open with its body and makes a home at the foot of the bed. Raihan traces Piers’ winding tattoos with light fingers and listens to him breathe. A car passes on the street below.


End file.
